A Dangerous Twin Book 1 reunited
by spiritschosenone99
Summary: What if Miko had a twin that had been kidnapped when they were kids? And that twin had been a part of a secret organization that made her a threat to both sides? And What if that twin was a danger to team prime? Will she leave team prime and give Miko another broken heart? Or will she risk putting the ones she loves in Danger? rated T, may go up to M later on. I do not own TF
1. prologue

**Okay this is my first fanfic so go easy! Please remember to read and review when you finish with each chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- Reunited<br>**

_Miko wasn't always an only child... _

She had once had a twin sister named Ming who disapeared on their 5th birthday. Ming was not like Miko. She knew too much. She had ideas of a teleportation device, called a groundbridge. A Japanese Mob had abducted her, then sold her to an organization called M.E.C.H. She had managed to escape from Silas. He was cruel. beating her if she didn't do what he demanded. she had committed sabotage to their data base. causing M.E.C.H to lose all their data she had downloaded. she had put up a computer virus that destroyed all the data. although Ming couldn't help but get into mischief. she didn't know how she had gotten the information, nor did she know why she kept gaining more blue prints, instructions, formula's, and everything that involved a technology and science millions of years beyond the human mind.

_Am I the only one? _she thought as she gazed up at the stars.

"Please Miko! still be alive! be safe! I will find you! I promise!" Ming suddenly saw a set of coordinates appear before her eyes. instructions on how to create a ground-bridge with her mind. Ming wouldn't need a laboratory to obtain this. Ming stood up, closed her eyes, and cleared her mind. she opened her eyes to see a ground bridge before her. Ming ran through.

Ming found herself inside a room. and there, on a bed, lay a grown up version of her twin sister. Ming ran over to Miko. and shook her lightly.

"Miko! Miko please answere me! It is Ming! Your twin! I disapeared on our 5th birthday!" Miko's eyes shot open and her eyes got wide in alarm. she shot out of bed.

"Who are you? How did you get inside my room?"

"Miko. Do you...remember me?"

"Depends on who you are and how you got into my room!"

"Miko...it is me! Your twin sister Ming!" Miko's eyes got so wide she looked like her eyes would explode.

she then launched herself at Ming, tears slid down Miko's face.

"Oh Ming! I thought you were dead! Wait! how did you get into my room?" asked Miko.

"I ground-bridged myself here! Do you remember the crazy ideas I got about teleportation devices?"

Wait! How did you groundbridge here? Do you even know what that is?"

"Of course!"

"But..."

"What?"

"What happened to your face? and your arms, and the rest of your scarred body?"

"Lets just say I had a bit of a tough life after the mob sold me to M.E.C.H."

"You were with M.E.C.H?!"

"Yes. they were so cruel Miko! They told me you were dead! and that they had our parents inprisoned and if i didn't do what Silas said he would kill them!"

"Our parents are not dead Ming! If you can make ground-bridges then..."

"Then your autobot allies are going to need to protect me. Trust me Miko, after the things Silas did to me...I could be a threat to even Megatron."

"What did they do?" Miko saw my muscles and my thick, but slim frame.

"What did they do? You are not the frail Ming I knew!"

"They injected steroids into my body, and took cybertronian CNA to make my skin bullet proof. and..."

"And what?"

"They made me the first human to be able to transform. And the first human to be amune to all radioactive material. Including energon and Dark energon."

Miko's eyes got wide.

"I hate M.E.C.H!"

"Don't be sorry for me sister! They have some disadvantage's of doing this to me!"

"And that is?"

"I can take down Silas, with one blow to the head, his brains would be exposed. I have taken down the decepticons who have come after me. No one on Earth stands a chance against me in combat. Miko...I am not Ming."

"At least not anymore." I said as I turned my head away.

"Then who are you?" I looked into Miko's eyes.

"I am Generation X."

"No you are Ming! You are my Ming Ming! I named my cat after you!"

"I am no more than a weapon Miko! I have to go before my computer chip gives away your living location! And before I can hurt anyone!"

"NO MING MING! YOU CAN'T GO! YOU HAVE JUST GOTTEN HERE!" cried Miko.

"I must do what is necessary to Protect you! Even if it means being apart from you." I said as I let go of Miko's hand. Tears slid down my face, Miko looked heart broken.

"Optimus can protect you!"

"No Miko! I have to be alone! Weapons are made for hurting others!"

"Please Ming! Don't go!"

"Don't worry...I can use my comm. link to stay in contact with you." I said to reasure my heart broken sister.

"Tell mom and dad that I am well alive and that I love both of them and that I am only doing this to protect you and the rest of the world." I said as I climped out the window. Tears slid down my face, I had to go before the cons found my sister.

"Good bye sister! I hope we will see each other again." I said as I ran out into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Miko's P.O.V.<br>**

I was more heart broken than ever that my own sister had left me just when we had just seen eachother again for the first time in over ten years. I immediately got my phone and called Bulkhead.

"Miko? What are doing up so late?"

"No time Bulk! My sister is alive! She was just here a couple moments ago! I need team Prime to send a search party! The cons may be after her Bulk!"

"Okay I will go ask Ratchet to send a ground bridge." Bulk hung up the comm link and a ground-bridge appeared in my room. I got up and ran to the groundbridge. When I entered the base, Optimus was standing there.

"Miko, Bulkhead says you have a sister who may be in danger of the decepticons."

"Yeah, but she said she was some kind of weapon!"

"I didn't know you had a sister!" said Arcee.

"Actually twin sister. But she has changed from frail Ming to super-soldier Ming."

"How?"

"She said M.E.C.H did something to her! and trust me! I saw what they did! or at least what the results were."

"She couldn't have gotten far." I started to cry again.

"Miko, it is okay! We will get her back!"

"She says she is not Ming anymore! Not after what Silas did to her!"

"Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Miko, prepare to roll out! We are going to find your sister." Optimus said. Bulkhead transformed and I got in. we drove out of the base.

"Arcee search the western area of the desert, Bumblebee, the north, and Bulkhead, Miko, I will accompany you to the south-east."

"Okay."

"Lets go find my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Ming A.K.A Generation X P.O.V.<br>**

I ran as fast as I could. my human/cybertronian body was tougher than iron.

I heard the humm of a big rig trucks engine. I turned to see a jeep, and a big rig truck following me.

"Ming, we do not wish to harm you!"

"I know that! I just don't want to hurt you!" I replied. My lungs/vents started to grow weak. My legs buckled and I fell. I was tired. I got up and turned around, my vision started to darken. the last thing I remembered was being picked up by a giant, gentle hand.

I awoke with a start, numerous I.V's were attached to my arms. Miko sat on the berth, leaning against the wall asleep. My vision was still clouded.

"guh. Miko? Where are we?"

"You are safe Ming." I recognized the voice from the M.E.C.H data base. it was none other than Optimus Primes. my vision started to clear, and I saw another autobot, obviously elder than Optimus, tending to a monitor.

"Miko has informed us of your history. and what you told Miko about being held prisoner by Silas."

"It is a wonder you even lived this long, considering what those barbarians did to you!" said the elder bot on the monitors.

"hey kid. You gave Miko quite a scare." said a blue, female looking bot.

"Ming I am Optimus Prime leader of the autobots and this is Ratchet our medic, Bulkhead, Arcee, and our scout Bumblebee. I presume that you know much of us."

"Of course. You think working with M.E.C.H technology didn't teach me a thing or two?" I said. Optimus looked concerned. I didn't ask him why.

"I am guessing you got those scars from fights." asked Arcee.

"Yes."

"Ming, what is this about being a weapon?" asked Optimus.

"Silas experimented on me. did some genetic modifications." I sat up and held out my arms. transforming them into plasma blaster.

"And you can see the outcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay a little short but I will try to make the chapters longer.<br>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

**Mings P.O.V  
><strong>

I ran the sharp twisting halls of the maze, Silas watching me closely. I ran faster as his gaze go more intense. Knowing that he was about to electrocute me. I was careful not to go over my limits. But Silas will fix that. Make me so I don't have limits. They had made the maze more complex this time. But not complex enough. After three minutes of running the maze, I finally was at the end. I stepped out into the open, collapsing. I sat on my legs, putting a hand to my chest. I looked up at Silas.

"Next time you better run faster. Or would you prefer other wise?"

"No sir."

"Good. We have a little task of you."

"You can't be serious sir!"

"Silence!" Silas knelt on one knee and lifted my chin.

"You will break into the government arsenal vault and retrieve as many weapons as your team can handle. I will be on standby if you try anything. If you do you will pay. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Silas released my chin and stood back up.

"Take her to her kennel."

the guards nodded, walked over, and put cuffs on my hands.

_Idiots! I can easily melt them down! Even you!_

When we were out of sight of the others, I decided to break the silence.

"So you two let big bad boss treat you like that all the time or do you dare stand up?"

Silence.

I broke the cuffs and transformed my arms into plasma blasters then shot the lights. I punched the guards and they fell unconscious. I then melted the shock collar on my ankle. And ran to the control room. I stopped dead in my tracks as a scream erupted from behind. I instantly knew who it was.

"MIKO!" I screamed as I ran back to the maze. I ran at an amazing speed, and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Miko's body on the ground, a bullet hole in the center of her forehead, Silas had a gun pointed at her.

"YOU SON OF BASTARD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled as I launched myself at Silas. He pointed his gun at me and fired...

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchets P.O.V.<strong>

I stood at the monitors, it was well past midnight, and I enjoyed the peace, but something made me feel strange. I was more than annoyed that Optimus had made me Ming's guardian. Although she was somewhat of a help. She scared me a little. with her scarred body, and the scar that went perfectly around her neck. I wondered what it was from, Ming said she doesn't remember what that was from. But I could tell that she does remember where it came from.

_What did Silas put on your neck? Was it a shock collar? Why won't you tell us? Silas can't hurt you here, you do know that?  
><em>

_I know that, I just don't think you are ready to know everything. _

_Who are you?_

"It is me." I turned to see Ming standing in the middle of the main room.

"I was using telepathy. Something humanity can't do. At least not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"I mean humanity still has time to evolve to that mental state. Maybe in the next thousand years or so. I will know in time."

"You think you will live that long?"

"Well since Silas basically made me a human/cybertronian being I will probably age slower than humans."

"Oh. That makes sense since cybertronians age much slower than humans."

"Is it because you are made of metal? And metal takes time to develop and develops much slower than flesh?"

"Uh yes."

"I did some research on how different minerals develop differently." she said as she smiled. It creeped me out when she smiled. I know she wasn't doing it on purpose, but her smile looked devious.

"You should be in bed. It is well past midnight! Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not really, I am use to long nights." she said.

"Oh. Why are you use to long nights?"

Silence.

"What is wrong?"

"I have nightmares."

"What about?"

Silence.

"You can tell me I won't judge!"

"About Miko...and Silas..."

"What happened in your nightmare?"

Ming opened her mouth, then quickly shut it, and walked out of the main room.

"Wait." I followed her out, making sure to be quiet as not to wake the others. the monitors beeped and I had no choice but to retreat.

_Of course the monitors go off right when I had a break through with Ming! Why is she so to her self? She is definitely nothing like Miko!_

I reached the monitors, and there was a decepticon sighting, along with some energon readings. Optimus walked in. I turned around.

"Ratchet have you seen Ming? She was not in her quarters."

"She was just in here a couple of minutes ago. Are you sure she didn't slip past you without being noticed?"

"No."

"Well there is an energon and decepticon reading, do you want a ground bridge?"

Optimus opened his comm. link.

"Autobots, we have a decepticon reading."

"You didn't need to wake us." Arcee said as she appeared into the main room.

"Why are you up?" I asked. Bumblebee and Bulkhead appeared in the main room as well.

"Ming woke us up, said you wanted us?" Bulkhead said.

"Uh yes. But how could she know? The monitors didn't go off until well after she came in here."

"But she got me up ten minutes ago."

"Beep op bop boop woop eep. ( she got me up seven minutes ago.)

"But the monitor just sounded little under five minutes ago. How could she know?"

"She can make groundbridges like soundwave right?" Bulkhead said.

"Then what stops her from being able to track con readings too?" Arcee said.

"hey where is she any way?" asked Bulkhead.

"I thought she was in her room."

"No she was not."

"She was just in here a - Oh no." I said.

"What?"

"You don't think that Ming has ground bridged herself to..."

"Ratchet open a ground bridge! Ming may need us." I opened a ground bridge and my friends ran through.

_Primus please protect Ming!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ming's P.O.V.<strong>

I shot plasma blast at the cons, they didn't stand a chance. One was about to call for back up, I shot him in the center of his neck, killing him instantly. I stood still for a minute, taking in the sight. the bodies of cons were laying on the ground. some mangled. I turned my head to the energon mine. wanting to see how much energon I had won the autobots. I took one step then stopped. What would Optimus say? Would he approve of me gaining them this energon? Or would he be disappointed for me going out on my own?

_Probably wouldn't have let me do this any way._

"MING?" I turned to see Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee standing ten yards away. puzzled looks on their faces. Bulkhead ran over to me.

"Did you do this?"

"Yup!" When I said it i thought of the 'What does the fox say?' video on youtube.

"You did?"

"Do you see anyone else around here?"

"No."

"Ming." I turned to Optimus.

"What you did was foolish."

_Of course. _

"But you did gain us some much needed energon, and for that we are greatful."

"Uh thanks." the autobots began to round up the energon.

"Ratchet send a ground bridge." Optimus said after all the energon was gathered up. a groundbridge appeared and the autobots carried the energon back to base. When I entered the base, Ratchet waited and looked real mad.

"What could you have possibly been thinking? Putting yourself in harms way like that? You could have been blown to bits!"

"Calm down Ratchet, Ming did fine." Arcee said.

"You should have seen the after math! She took on all those cons by herself!" said Bulkhead.

"Beep ee op oo ( she was awesome!)"

"Pfft." Ratchet turned back around to the monitors. I turned to the other autobots.

"Shouldn't you guys be picking up Raf, Miko and Jack?"

"Thanks for the reminder." Arcee said as she transformed and drove out of the base. Bumblebee and Bulkhead followed. And I was left with Ratchet and Optimus. I turned around, and looked up at the two bots.

"so, what do you...do around here when...no one else is here?"

"you could go watch TV."

"Okay." I said as I ran to the ladder that lead up to the couch. I climbed the ladder and sat on the couch. I then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I started to change channels when I saw red on my hand. I lifted it to my face, and my hand was covered in blood. I rubbed my hands together, the blood stayed on my right hand.

_Okay so my mind is playing tricks on me._

I closed my eyes and opened them again. the blood was gone. I returned my attention back to the TV. I turned it to the news to see what was going on. It was kinda interesting. after ten minutes Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead drove through with Jack, Miko, and Raf. the three ran to me. Miko especially.

"I heard you took on some cons!"

"Yes."

"You should have brought me!"

"You were in school."

"Aww! If I hadn't been in school would you have brought me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it is too dangerous."

"You don't have to be so over protective Ming!"

"Miko she is right. You don't have plasma blasters, you don't have tough skin. You are human. and she is not."

"She is my sister! We do things together!"

"Miko I just want you to be safe. I don't think Optimus is going to let me go again."

"Why did he let you go last time?" asked Miko.

"I snuck out." I said with a laugh.

"At least that is one way to know you two are twins." Jack said.

"Yeah."

I turned my attention to the news on the TV.

_We have had two unusual sightings of what appear to be robots fighting. Giant robots. that is right, giant robots! _said the news lady.

a video of breakdown and Bulkhead fighting appeared on the screen.

"Uh oh."

"You can't be serious?"

"who shot the vid?"

"We are in serious trouble."

"I can handle it!" I closed my eyes and opened them again, then I hacked into the tv data base, and shut off all the tvs around the world. the TV in the base shut off to.

"What happened?" asked Raf.

"I turned off all the TV's watching any news station, but the people playing the news won't know it!"

everyones jaw dropped.

"What?"

"You can do that?" exclaimed Bulkhead. I straightened up.

"That is not all."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the late update I have just been having some major home work now that I am in High school. SO hope you liked it!<br>**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! third chapter! enjoy! sorry for the long wait.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ming'S P.O.V.<br>**

"That is not all." I said.

"Then what else can you do?" asked Ratchet.

"I can do almost everything Soundwave can, because of the CNA they gathered from his energon after him and Wheeljack fought. They took his CNA and put it into my body, So I could Ground bridge them where ever they wished, so I kept my power secret. I can control any device in the world with just a bit of concentration, I could hack into any government data base in the world, cell phones around the globe, anything. I may also one day transform. I could be a triple changer too. I am an organic super computer. I can download new powers. I am not even sure of what else I may be able to do." I looked down, then at Miko.

"I hope this doesn't change the way you see me. Does it?"

"Of course not!"

"Ming, we are good people! We don't judge by what you can do, we judge by who you are." Jack said.

_But I don't know who I am! Can't you see that?  
><em>

_It is useless Ming. They can't see through you like I can! I need you to go to MECH's old base. there is something I have left for you there._

_What?_

_Find that out for yourself...Prime. _

_Prime?_

_Silence..._

"I think I should get Jack home." Arcee said.

"let's go Miko."

"Aww can't I stay a little longer?"

"No. And I think Ming needs some sleep, she has had a longer day than any of us."

"Oh well okay! See you later Ming!"

"In awhile crocodile!"

"See ya later alligator!" Miko called back.

_Hopefully. Stay safe Miko! Please don't let any one take you! And if so...I will hunt them down...and God help them If they hurt you. for all hell shall break lose!_

* * *

><p><strong>M.E.C.H's base 1:03 am.<br>**

**Mings P.O.V.**

The night was quiet and dark, the sun had not yet risen. M.E.C.H stood before there newest creation, one that could take me down before I could take down them. It stood emotionless outside the Warehouse. waiting for its prey. It sniffed the air once, then twice. Its head snapped into the direction of the woods. It turned its full body and saw me standing on the hill top, it straightened up as I took a step closer.

"Generation X, stay where you are, any movements and I will use force." It said in a loud and deep voice. I ignored it, and stepped down the hill.

_So Silas had made another one, great. What problems does this one have? psychopathic behavior? Anger issues?_

I sensed that MECH's new soldier was coming closer. I reached my hand to grab my Katana, but was hit in the chest by a massive hand. My Katana flew into the air, and landed twelve yards away.

"Scrap." I looked up at the its menacing optics, cruel and merciless. It stepped closer, and in less than a nano second it had me pinned. Its gigantic foot- or should I say pede- on my chest. I tried to lift it, but instead it pounded its massive foot into my chest, breaking some ribs. I gasped in pain.

"Shit." I said through gritted teeth. I knew I was in mortal danger. I had to call back up. I reached my hand to open the comm. link, but the creature grabbed both my hands in one massive servo, and brought me to its optic level. Lights emmitted from its optics and scanned my body. I struggled to get free. The light turned green after scanning my whole body. I looked into its optics and saw a set of DNA/CNA in his optics, obviously mine.

"Identification verified, Generation X, birth name, Ming Nakadai, twin sister, Ming Nakadai. Age, 14 years, three months and seventeen days. Programming; destroy transformers, and any threat to mission. Error in programming. Must reset programming, and place a new mission."

My eyes went huge as I realized what they may make me new. tenticles came out of his back with a sickening sound, and attached to the back of my head. My vision was filled with memories of the past. The day of Miko's and I birth, our birthdays, the day I was taken by the mob, and sold to M.E.C.H. My mind went blank. I saw only white light, then a massive amount of anger and bloodlust thoughts appeared in my mind. My mind tried to erase the new data, but was overcomed by evil thoughts.

_One...last...chance._with all my strength I reached a hand to my comm. link, and put out a distress beacon. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot outpost, 2:02 PM.<br>**

The monitor sounded as a distress beacon was picked up. Optimus was the first to the monitors. He looked at the monitor and read that the beacon was Mings. there was one inclomplete message;

_Bring help...MECH created a new we.. being reprog..._

then the message ended. Optimus optics went comically wide when he realized what was going on.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out, Ratchet, Ming may need a medic." Ratchet came running out into the main room with a bit of panic in his optics.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"I have recieved a distress beacon from ming. And I have reason to believe that she is in more danger than she can handle."

"Cons?" asked Arcee.

"But the cons don't know about Ming!" Bulkhead said.

_"But M.E.C.H does." _said bee'.

"Optimus, if Silas has Ming...she can take them, she would only send a distress beacon if there was another threat." everyone then realized what the new thing was.

"M.E.C.H has succesfully made another cybertronian hybrid." The ground bridge was activated, and all autobots drove through. All praying to Primus that Ming had not been reprogrammed.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I Know what you guysgals are saying; NOOOOOOOOO! **

**right? Until next time!  
><strong>


	4. Ideas for upcoming chapters )

**Okay I am having a bit of trouble coming up with ideas for chapter 3, so I am taking into consideration Ideas from you! So anybody whose got an Idea for upcoming chapters, let me know and I will take them into consideration. Not all Ideas will be published though. Some will be edited, so if you gave me an Idea and it goes into the fanfic and has been altered, no offense, gotta make it fit in with the story. So if any of you Gals/ guys have Idea(s) for upcoming chapters, I will gladly take them into consideration! So please, let your imagination flow for what happens next!**


	5. Chapter 3

**I think I know what you guys/gals are thinking: Oh please let Ming be OK. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

**Ming' P.O.V.**

I awoke leaning on a tree, my mind was foggy, several thoughts went through my mind.

_Miko, be okay. Please come Optimus! _These thoughts only lasted a couple of seconds before swept away. I look up in confusion at a half human half technological being. He was tall, my conscience told me he was the Alpha between the two of us. He held out a hand. I had many questions.

"Who...am I? Where am I? What am I? Who are you?"

"Your designation is Generation X, I am Generation Alpha Omega. You are in Orange county, California , you have a mission."

"Destroy autobots and bring back remains to Silas for experimentation, kill anything that stands a threat to mission."

"Correct." Generation Alpha Omega turned around to look at a building. He then turned back to me.

"Our creators summon us." he said as he walked towards the top of a hill. He then looked over his shoulder at me, his optics showing great pain.

"Come." I got up and walked after him. We were greeted by Gun fire, five autobots were surrounding the area, the yellow one called Bumblebee was the first to notice me. I transformed my hands into Plasma blasters.

"_Ming! Who is he?" _asked Bumblebee.

"Do I know you?" Bumblebee's optics grew wide.

"_Ming! It is me! Your friend Bee! You don't remember?" _

Generation Alpha Omega opened fire on the scout.

"No!" I said as I jumped in front of Generation Alpha Omega without thinking. I was puzzled by my words. Pain filled Optics looked at me. I then had many memories that I could not recall come into my vision.

"Friend?"

_"Yes Ming! Friend." _Bumblebee said.

"My name is not Ming. It is Generation X." I said as I opened fire at Bumblebee. He dodged my blast, but he wasn't fighting back. I was puzzled. But I kept fighting. Generation Alpha Omega held a plasma blaster to the back of my head.

"You are a threat to the mission, Generation X, you must be terminated." he said as he went to fire. I ducked like lightning and grabbed his plasma blaster,slowly crushing it. He didn't scream in pain. I felt my eyes turn red.

"You must be terminated, you are my enemy." I said as I crushed his plasma blaster. He tried to transform his hand, but it was far too damaged to be helped. More images appeared in my mind. I was starting to get angry, so I ran towards the woods, not thinking about what I was doing. I thought I heard the ocean, but my mind blocked it. I ran faster, until there was no ground beneath my feet, I dropped, waves crashing against a cliff. I was then engulfed into water, my eyes stung from the salt, I panicked as a strong current swept me farther into the sea. I felt all my nerves begin to fail, until I couldn't move at all. My mouth gulped down salt water, filling my vents/lungs with salt. it stung. I screamed, the only thing coming out was water. I fell unconscious, and the current took hold of my body, sweeping me away to wherever it goes. Then...all was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Miko's P.O.V.<strong>

Bulkhead picked me up in the morning, hard rock playing loud. I Buckled up and Bulkhead drove towards school. He didn't ask me anything. He then Turned off the music.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" I asked.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"Ming is gone."

"What?! What do you mean she is 'gone'?"

"She was taken by M.E.C.H., we found her, but she didn't remember any of us. We lost sight of her, then we found where she was."

"Where?"

"She fell off a cliff Miko, into the California ocean, we..." Bulkhead paused.

"What?"

"We think she may have drowned. Ratchet can't pick up her energy signature, when it died out, she was well into the ocean. Agent Fowler has a search party out looking for her."

"You have to take me there!"

"You have school Miko."

"What about after school?"

"Maybe." We arrived at school and Bulkhead opened the door, my spirits were down and my mind was clouded with grief.

_What if I have lost Ming forever? I should have stayed with her. I know you are tough Ming, so please be okay._

The day went by slowly, classes seemed to last longer than they ever did. My teachers got annoyed because I kept asking when we leave. ( As usual.) When the bell rang I ran out of school and got into Bulk'.

"Lets go find her!" I said.

When we got to the base, Ratchet was busy at the monitor. Bulk put me on the platform.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"No."

I decided to be a little annoying. after two minutes, I decided to ask again.

"Find anything yet?"

"still no." Ratchet said a little annoyed.

**Three minutes later.**

"Ratchet?"

"It takes longer than five minutes to track Ming's energy signature!"

"Hey Miko why don't we go for a drive?" asked Bulk'

"Please do." Ratchet said.

"But I want to search for Ming!" I said.

"If you want to search for Ming you will have to take it up with Agent Fowler, _not _me.

"But it's no fun to not annoy you." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" I turned around and walked to Bulk

"How bout' that drive?" Bulk transformed, opened his door, and I got in.

* * *

><p><strong>Pompeii, 2:04 am, 2:04 pm Nevada time<strong>

My mind was groggy as I was dragged across a rough surface. I felt all my strength gone, my arms hurt, I could feel energon leaking from them. But what was most strange about my situation, I was being pulled by a child. When my eyes finally came into focus, I looked toward who was dragging me. I saw a small boy with grey hair, tan skin, and unseeing blue eyes. I looked at the rest of my body, it was covered in ash. I saw his animal skin clothing, his muscles. I tried to speak.

"Who..are..you?" I said slowly.

"I do not know what you are, but I won't let you die." he said in perfect english

"Please put me down. I can get up." the boy dropped me.

"I am sorry if I upset you, I just wanted to help." I looked around me.

"Why are you living here? Shouldn't you be with someone?" I asked.

"I have a dog, does that count?" he asked.

"Are you blind?" I asked.

"Never bothered me before." he said as he shrugged.

"I need to get out of here." I said as I got up.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Dani. What is yours?" he asked. One word popped into my mind.

"My name is Ming, Dani."

"No one has called me that in a while." he said.

I started to walk towards the shore.

"Hey where ya goin'?" he asked as he got up and followed me.

"You act like you can see." I said.

"I know my surroundings." he said.

"I can see that." I kept walking.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I don't want to put you in danger."

"Of who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well whoever they are, I can take em'." He said while punching an invisible enemy.

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Oh."

"If you want to contact someone, there is a telephone booth by the tallest building here. But I don't think you would want to do that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Giant metal humanoid robots monitor them, if you try to contact someone, you are pretty much screwed."

"cons" I whispered.

"What?"

"You are being monitored by cons." I said in shock. Dani ran over to me and looked into my eyes with his unseeing eyes. I saw a purple ring around them.

"You know of the Cons?" he asked.

"For a while now."

"You gotta get outta here." he said. I heard fighter jets over head, and Starscream and his cons transformed in the air, then landed a few yards away. Starscream gasped.

"Ming, you live?!" he said in shock.

"Dani get behind me." I said. Starscream went to grab him. without a moment's hesitation, I jumped and tackled Starscream, he slid across the ground, metal scraping against the ash covered road. I pounded my fist into his chest, he grabbed me and threw me the opposite way. Dani then ran towards me, Starscream trying to grab him. I coughed up energon, the blue liquid mixing with the ash. Dani tried to help me get up.

"Run Dani!" I screamed.

"I am not leaving you!" he said as he tried to help me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot outpost.<br>**

**Miko's P.O.V.**

I heard a beeping noise at the monitors, Ratchet's mood went from annoyed to concerned.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Mings spark signature appeared, but it is altered. Her vitals are critical."

"then what are you doing? Lets go get her!" Bulk said.

"But what if she tries to attack you?" asked Raf.

"I don't care! Ming is hurt, we need to help her." I said. Arcee activated the ground bridge

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus said. I followed them while Arcee wasn't looking. When I reached the end of the groundbridge I recognized the place I was at; Pompeii. I felt the ground shake, a crack opened up, and I saw a boy with grey hair standing in front of Ming, staring defiantly into the eyes of Starscream. I ran over to her, the boy was then grabbed by Starscream, who then grabbed me. Ming looked up at us, her eyes turning red. She then stood up, and levitated to meet Starscreams gaze.

"Put my sister down." she said as she looked into his eyes. Starscream put me and the boy down. I looked at him in confusion.

"Now call your cons back and leave, don't come back." she said. Starscream told his troops to fall back, the cons looked confused, then obeyed any way. Ming slowly descended to the ground, and fell onto her knees. The boy ran to her side. I then noticed his unseeing eyes. Despite his muscles he wasn't strong enough to pick Ming up. I went over to help her. Ratchet was the first bot to appear at our side.

"Back away." he said. Me and the boy did so. Ratchet picked Ming up and scanned her, a concerned look spread across his face.

"What is wrong?" asked the boy.

"She has lost a dangerous amount of energon, she is in need of medical attention." Optimus, Bulk and Bee walked over, concern on their faces.

"Arcee, open the ground bridge." Optimus said via comm link. A groundbridge appeared, and we all walked through. Ratchet went to medbay, and layed Ming down on a berth. The boy bumped into things as he went.

"He okay?" asked Arcee.

"I think I need someone to help me get around til I get used to being here. Oh, by the way, my name is Dani. You Must be close to Ming, I bet." He said. Bulk picked up Dani. He acted like he could see. Bulk opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Ratchet.

"I need energon, now!" Ratchet said. I walked to Med bay to see Ming, who layed on the berth, still as stone, all except for her uneasy breathing. Her shirt was gone, except for a bra. I saw cracks on her chest, her spark/heart beat moving it up and down. Ratchet ran in, and Looked down at me.

"You should go. I don't think you need to see surgery."

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dunn dunn duuuunnnnnn! Sorry that it took so long to post, I had a lot of homework + moving +finals+ etc. ;) I will post as soon as possible. Hope you liked it. Here as some of my favorite things to say.<strong>

**"When darkness & death surrounds never lose faith in God, for he shall never forsake you."**

**"Letting someone go in a fight isn't weakness...it is mercy."**

**"Showing mercy isn't a show of weakness, it is a show of how strong you really are."**

**"Don't judge someone by their looks. Just because someone has different features...doesn't make them evil."**

**"Don't reject someone before you get to know them...for they could be your greatest ally in battle."**

**"Good people don't spread bad gossip."**

**"If you are going to insult me...say it to my face and see just how brave you are, eh?"**

**"Only cowards talk smack behind someones back, and you call your self bad ass?"**

**"Say it again...i dare you."**

**"I declare poke war!"**

**"You may think Poke war is over...but it never ends...i will be waiting for you...my fingers will be ready to bring their pokey assault. ;)" I giggle every time i say that.**

**"Don't under-estimate me...you will regret it."**

**"I can fight, but that doesn't mean I am a bad person."**

**These are my favorite things to say when I am being threatened.**

**"Stay back...you don't know how vicious I can be in a fight."**

**"Always be ready for a fight."**

**"My specialty is hand-to-hand combat."**

**Later!**


	6. Chapter 4 explanations

**Okay, just to stop the comments on how this is illogical, I will explain some things like Ming's Biology and other stuff that was not explained.**

**1: this is a fictional book, so somethings are going to be Illogical.**

**2: You are wondering why Ming didn't drown. **

**Explanation; Ming is half Cybertronian (Transformer) so her lungs/ vents are different. She only needs to breath every once in a while, so when she was in the water and unconscious, her lungs went into Cybertronian mode, disabling her need to breath. When her lungs are in human mode, she needs to breath. Cybertronian mode gives her the ability to not be able to breath.**

**3: How did Ming tackle Starscream?**

**Explanation; Ming has super strength, along with the ability to levitate, so she was able to launch herself with enough force to knock Starscream down because of her super strength with Levitation giving her an extra boost of momentum/ distance. Ming didn't know she could levitate until the the previous chapter when she hypnotized Starscream while levitating. **

**4: How is Ming still alive?**

**Explanation; Ming may be half cybertronian, but she is a miracle in nature. The reason M.E.C.H couldn't create another half Cybertronian being sooner is because all the other clones they made were either deformed, mentally challenged, or died in the process. A half cybertronian being would have a short life span, but longer than that of a human in certain circumstances. She wasn't the first attempt of M.E.C.H trying to create a half cybetronian being. In the real world, all half human half animal creatures would have a very short life span. If I were to create a part bird part human child, it would have to be a very small amount of bird DNA used to create it. If I were to use 2 % bird DNA in a human, they would mostly likely come out with wings or feathered parts of the body. Like feathers instead of hair. But I couldn't just add bird DNA to a human, I would have to have a laboratory where I could splice the DNA, use Genetic modification, and arrange the different parts of the DNA, like genes, Genomes, and chromosomes, into cirtain parts of the DNA strand. If you don't know what I am saying then let me give you some definitions of the words/ phrases.**

**Gene splicing; a term used to refer to the process by which the DNA of an organism is but and a gene, perhaps from another organism, is inserted.**

**Chromosome; a threadlike structure of nucleic acids and protein found in the nucleus of most living cells, carrying genetic information in the form of genes. They determine weather a creature is male or female.**

**I can't explain it in simpler terms, so you will have to study.**

**Later.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot to do. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Miko's P.O.V.**

I sat in the main room as Ratchet and some people were doing their best to take care of Ming. I was so worried. I wondered if I was going to lose Ming all over again, and this time...she never return. The bots were as worried as me. Probably even more. I felt like my world was falling apart. Like someone painlessly emptied out my insides. Like my heart was gone, out of my chest, stillness where beating should be. Then Ratchet came in and walked over to me.

"I believe Ming wants to see you." Bulkhead held out his hand, I got on, and we walked to med bay, the others following, silence all but deadly. Optimus held Dani in his hands, who looked nervous to be up so high. I wondered how he could tell, being blind.

_But then again, he did live in Pompeii by himself, for a loonnngg time. _I thought.

When we reached medbay, I saw Minglaying on a berth, multiple IV's attached, one containing some kind of mixture of energon and human blood. She was staring at the ceiling, silent as a mouse. Bulkhead lowered his hand and let me onto her berth. I grabbed her hand, it was strangely cold compared to how it usually was when we high fived. I then noticed her hand wasn't her hand, but metal like the bots. Ratchet came over.

"We couldn't save all of her, some of her body was too damaged for repair, but thanks to agent Fowler, the government labs did their best to replicate her organs. I don't know if she will ever fight again." Ming sat up, looked at me, then looked at the bots.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are with the bots Ming! You are home!" I said as I hugged her. She looked at me with confusement.

"Who...are you?" she asked. I let go and backed away.

"She doesn't remember much, from what I can tell, she doesn't remember anything after her escape from M.E.C.H."

"So she... doesn't remember us?" Raf asked. Ming looked at Raf with confusement. her eyes seemed to glow for a bit, but then the glow died down. I notice that she was looking at Optimus.

"Optimus?" I heard her mumble.

"Ming?" he asked. as if awaking from a sleep, Ming jumped up, and raised her arms.

"SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!" she yelled which was from one of her favorite songs. she then looked confused.

"When did you guys get here?" she said as she turned her head left and right to look at us. Everyone laughed except Optimus who just smiled. Dani who was in Optimus hand, looked like he was choking on air.

"I had this dream...we were all fish...Megatron was a shark...no a Megalodon...humans were minnows, which is illogical because we were in ocean... Optimus was a red shark, but he was friendly...and a vegetarian , Bulkhead was some kind of big fish but not as big as Optimus and Megatron, so were all the other wreckers, Unicron was a unicorn, that was half fish...who we happen to live on, who was also floating through space with his own atmosphere. Dark energon was purple coral, energon was seaweed... or maybe it was slugs..." Ratchet looked annoyed at the fact that Ming had a dream that we were all fish.

"Who cares? as long as you are here!" I said as I hugged her. She returned the hug, her grip seemed stronger than last time, like, something changed her.

_Oh well, as long as Ming is on our side, I don't care if she is stronger than before, as long as she is my friend, my siste_r. I thought.

* * *

><p>two purple optics that were hidden in the shadows watched Ming maliciously, waiting for the right moment.<p>

_Soon, the reincarnated Prime shall be mine to control, I will have the power to destroy the last of the Primes, then... _The optics seemed to glow brighter as the owner thought about the day.

_I will dispose of the new Prime in the most agonizing way possible. _The Optics glow died down as Ming looked in its direction.

"Ming are you all right?" asked Miko.

"I am fine."

_But not for long..._

* * *

><p><strong>Na sorry for the short chapter, wanna catch up with the year. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 Christmas.**

**Ming's P.O.V.**

I stood in Joice Darby's Kitchen, wondering if I could eat all of the food she was cooking. Raf stared at the chocolate chunk cookies, looking like he was resisting with all his might to not grab one.

"Ming, come here, I could use your help." Joice said. Raf then left the Kitchen to play halo.

_Ha ha, you puny humans deliver so much to eat, yet you do not consume it all. Waste. _Said a deep voice in my mind. I pushed it back. the bots were in their holoforms, Optimus was eager to try his best to help cook. He was so tall, even in his holoform, every time he tried to leave the Kitchen, he bumped his head on the ceiling. Miko and Raf were having the time of their life with the new Halo game I got them for Xbox 360. Miko kept terminating Raf, Bumblebee was eager to try, he sat in the middle of the couch between Raf and Miko. There was an explosion and from the sound of it, Miko just exploded Raf.

"Aww! How are you so good?" Raf asked.

"I was made for it!"

"_My turn!" _Bee said.

"No way, I wanna play next!" Bulk said.

"It is a two player game, both of you can." Bulkhead was big in his holoform. The looks Bulkhead and Bee had were priceless.

"Wish I had a camera!" I said.

"No prob!" Miko said as she took a picture. I knew Miko wouldn't help cook unless it involved eating something.

_You know you want to play Halo, go play Halo, gooooo! _Said a voice in my head.

_I'd rather be working out. _

_Suit yourself. _

I heard the oven timer ring and poked my head into the living room.

"Ga ash er hands," I shook my head in response to my new speech impediment due to my encounter with M.E.C.H. It was harder to do things more than ever, now that I had an arm and hand made out of metal. after my trip through the ocean, my lungs/ vents had shut down, but there was a price. I had received tissue damage in multiple places, a bit of brain/ processor damage as well, but nothing too serious, just a speech impediment. Everyone jumped up except Ratchet and Optimus. It was harder to read minds now, Ratchet had various neurological excercises to help, I was glad he was keeping my secret, I didn't want them to know I was more crippled than they were able to detect.

When everyone was at the table, I sat down, and we all held hands to pray. Ratchet looked awkward to pray. We all bowed our heads and closed our eyes.

"Dear God, thank you for this meal, thank you for letting us all be here today, we come here today to celebrate the birth of your son Jesus Christ, we are all thankful for you letting us have this meal and are greatful that you set our paths with the bots, for if not, we may have had total different lives. Amen." the bots eyed the food. Bulkhead was the first to dig in, he looked like his mind was blown.

"Er, ye, your mind blown Bulk?" I shook my head again at my speech impediment.

_We will have to fix that won't we? _said the deep voice. out of the corner of my eye, I saw two purple optics ln the shadows, along with two almost invisible horns.

_I'll be waiting. _Then they faded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, but I was kinda in a hurry to catch up. Later!<strong>


End file.
